the maidnen and the selke
by giorgosth128
Summary: SUMMARY:rewrite with an epilogue now AU Regina is a maiden and Robin is a selke can those lovers get their happy ending or will Regina be all alone forever?. Base on the song the maiden and the selke by Heather Dale. pairing: outlaw queen


**This is an outlaw Queen songfic based of the son the maiden and the selke**

 **I do not own once upon a time neither the song.**

 **SUMARRY: AU Regina is a maiden and Robin is a selke can those lovers get their happy ending or will Regina be all alone forever?. Base on the song the maide and the selke by Heather Dale.**

The maiden and the selkie

It was a lovely morning in a small cottage by the sea. Here lived the fisher daughter who her beauty resembles the stars, but she was very shy and has no one to encourage her to find a husband.

One day she went to the coast to collect seashells, she saw something incredible; it was a seal who wore off his coat, to transform into a handsome and fair sea lord. The girl looked at his eyes and fall in love with first sight. The he finally saw her she blushed and ran away but at night, he was at her door to ask her for a date to apologize for his behavior.

The moths passed and the a new love was born between the sea lord Robin and the maiden Regina but the two lovers can only be together one day -if Robin remained in the land more it would have kill him. One of those visits he told her "lady long have I love you and I won't go to back to the waves loveless you will come along with me". and he knee to propose her with a ring made of gold with a pearl in the middle, in tears Regina said "lord long have I loved you, l gladly go and wed you and be the lady of your home, but I cannot come to the ocean, I cannot go to the sea. I will drown beneath the waves love if I went to live with you".

After a few moment he spoke "lady long have I loved you, I am not going to the sea, I am not going to ocean, I will stay be your husband; thought it will be the end of me". As the time has passed the sea, lord grows week and Regina watch her lover dies but she is ready to do something to help him.

"Let us going to speak with my grandmother who lives by the sea. She may know some trick or treasure which allow me to wed my fair selke".

They reach to grandmother's little cottage by the sea to find way to get their happy ending "Lord may I not know how to aid you. You may never live for sure but for you kind to live till dawning I will give you this map which it will guide you to find a way from my granddaughter to become a fair selke but be fast if you will saty in land past midnight it will surely be your death."

With these word they left fast to find their items under an tree was buried a seal goat which it's wormer will become a fair selke and before the stroke of midnight they made it back to sea.

"It's now or never "Regina says and wears the seal goat and she transforms into a fair selke, robin does the same and he said to her "we did it my love we can final be together". she smiled to him; indeed she has final did it she has come along as a fair sea mare for her selke and they both get their happy ending.

 _Years later_

"mama" a little boy's voice echo's to the room "mama can you tell me how you and papa met?" asked with curiosity, making Regina smile hers and robin's son was always curious and exited to learn new things " of course darling" she replied, taking the small boy to her lap as she stared singing the love story of her one true love and how she achieved and the words went like this

" Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord

Lay his foot upon the sand

For to woo the Fisher's daughter

And to claim her marriage hand

'I have come in from the ocean

I have come in from the sea

And I'll not go to the waves, love,

Lest ye come along with me.'

'Lord, long have I loved you

As a Selkie on the foam

I would gladly go and wed ye

And be lady of your home

But I cannot go into the ocean

I cannot go into the sea

I would drown beneath the waves, love,

If I went along with thee.'

'Lady, long have I loved you

I would have you for my wife

I will stay upon your shoreland

Though it robs me of my life

I will stay one night beside you

Never go back to the sea

I will stay and be thy husband

Though it be the death of me.'

Dae dae dae da da dae dae...

'Lord, I cannot go and wed thee

All to watch my lover die

Since I'll not be left a widow

I have a plan for us to try

Let us speak with my grandmother

Who has ever dwelt beside the sea

She may know some trick or treasure

That I may wed my fair Selkie.'

So they've gone to her grandmother's

Little cottage by the sea

To inquire how a maiden

Can be wed to her Selkie

For the Selkie's watery kingdom

Would surely rob her of her breath

But to stay on land past midnight

It would surely be his death.

'Lord, I know not how to aid you

You may never live on shore

For your kind to live 'til dawning

It has ne'er been seen before

But my mother had a seal coat

That she buried 'neath the tree

And she told me that its wearer

Would become a fair Selkie.'

So they've journeyed farther inland

Though the Seal Lord's getting weak

And she's shouldering the shovel

To unearth the thing they seek

At the rising of the fullmoon

Underneath the elfen oak

She has unearthed that faery treasure

Of which her grandmother spoke.

Just before the stroke of midnight

They have made it back to sea

And she has donned the magic seal coat

And become a maid Selkie

Now they have gone into the ocean

Hand in hand into the sea

She has gone along

A fair seal bride for a Selkie."

In song, which we always remember as the maiden, and the selkie

 **THE END**

 **I want to apologize for not updating but our professors decide to get the shoguns and star shot test all over the place. Any way this is what I am planning to do next: Rewrite my story the adventures of sea prince and making updating doctor's new companion. See you soon giorgosth128.**

 **P.S Do not forget to review.**


End file.
